


Far From Permanent

by DarkLikeMySoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Brief mentions of kidnapping, Cheating doesn't occur with main pair, Implications of human trafficking (about a sentence long and never discussed again), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLikeMySoul/pseuds/DarkLikeMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single name etched into your skin, framing your thoughts and ideas of love as you grow</p><p>Why should the single name be the one that decides who your forever will be? </p><p>This world is cruel, one that does not accept the outliers that refuse to conform to the norm. It looks down on those who choose their partner rather than accept the one fate has chosen for them. Yet it didn't matter to him, he did not care. For he would love because of love and not because of a permanent name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short first chapter D:
> 
> I'm going to add in a little blurb now that this is probably not the soulmate au you're looking for... unintentionally this one turned into something with government conspiracies and who knows what else. 
> 
> My warning to you: I WILL UPDATE TAGS AS I GO. Please keep an eye out for the additional tags. There will be no MCD or non-con/rape.

He had known the consequences of choosing to marry someone that the world would not consider his soulmate, yet he knew that there was nothing that he could’ve done to stop it from happening. He had fallen in love with her unexpectedly, uncaring of the rules of society when they shared chaste kisses and went on dates. The day he asked her to marry her, the way she looked at him with pure love and happiness, tears brimming her eyes, he had known that it had been the right choice. He didn’t care that her name was not the permanently written on his body, just as he believed that she didn’t care that his name was nowhere to be found on hers. 

 

One night, three years into his marriage she didn’t come home. It should have worried him, caused him to call relentlessly until he heard from her, but he was no fool. He began to notice over the past week that she had become distant, constantly lost in her thoughts. Their kisses that had always held passion, seemed to be forced by habit. That night she didn’t come home, he didn’t sleep. Instead he spent the night sorting through their belongings until it was just his belongings. Packing his car with everything he could, and leaving behind all the things that did not matter. 

 

When dawn arrived, he heard the telltale click of the front door unlocking. Choosing to not prolong the inevitable, he stood in the hallway, watching her enter with cautious movements as if she hoped to find him still asleep. He studied her one last time, the image of her coming in with tousled hair, clothes from the night before and a manila folder in hand would be engrained in his mind for time to come. As her eyes met his, he saw the guilt, sadness and surprise but as she handed over the manila folder he did not see regret. Without a word to each other, he pulled the papers out and signed at every tab he found. As he flipped each page, smooth cursive filling in each blank spot, his heart broke a little more. 

 

This time, as he walked out the door he didn’t look at her, didn’t need to say a word because nothing would fix what had been broken. So he kept moving as he walked up to his car, kept driving until he passed a ‘Leaving Maria’. Forcing himself to drive forward until he saw a familiar sign, ‘Welcome to Shiganshina’ a place of new beginnings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been itching to do a Soulmate AU and I wrote this up a few months ago.. decided to post it here so that I can motivate myself to keep going. 
> 
> Clearly this thing is shorter than satan's balls but nonetheless, it's been posted. I would love y'alls thoughts and ideas :) 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
>  
> 
> PS my tumblr is themartiny18 and I promise I'm getting better at using it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The odd group of students filled a small hole in Levi’s world, bringing laughter and innocence to his cold, quiet life. It was oddly relaxing to have them in his classroom every day, even if they just shared spaced.
> 
>  
> 
> This change had been good, or so Levi told himself.

He found himself settling into a new one bedroom apartment. It had not taken long to find a place to live, more often than not those find their soulmates early into their adulthood and thus the 1 bedroom apartments were usually open for extended periods of time. Of course, there was no way of persuading the property manager to create a one year contract just for him. It had happened before, and it would happen every time moved. Instead, he lived off a monthly lease long enough for his manager to realize that he would indeed not be moving anytime soon. 

 

The sound of the tv droning aimlessly in the background was the only sound to his life at the moment. He usually was not one to listen to tv, but now the small home seemed large in comparison due to its silence. Before he knew it, he found himself unconsciously listening to the man talk on the talk show host. 

 

_“Now Mr. Zackly, we’ve heard numerous things regarding new plans to engage the younger population andit’s my understanding you’re here to discuss those today.”  
_

_“Yes, of course, thank you for having me tonight. As you know, soulmate recognition has become easier with the increase use of social media, yet sometimes our younger generation finds themselves being as we call it ‘cat fished.’ That is, they are led to believe they have found their soulmate when truly they have not. Why some in the population find it justifiable to do so is beyond me. Soulmates should be accepted and treated with utmost respect and dignity! Not a passing joke. For that reason, we have decided that for the greater good of the population, every person should register their soulmate name within 24 hours of coming of age. Even those who have long since found their soulmate name should go to the database, that way we have a full and complete list of names.”_

 

_“Such wonderful news! A soulmate database, making it easier to met your destined one… oh the beauty of love—“  
_

The sound of the remote being set on the floor, cutting the interview short. Of course the government officials would go so far as to do this. Begin to force everyone to register and keep records on hand. Everyone always talked about the greater good of having name inked onto you. Why commit a crime of passion when you know that the person you’re with is your destined? Why go out of your way to break a law, when you have your soulmate to depend on? 

 

Never mind the times that the soulmates did not work out, the times that those awoke to blank skin or that their soulmate refused to accept them as they were. The government attempted to create this image of perfection of the world, placing soulmate ink on a pedestal. A be-all and end all for every problem you could encounter in your day-to-day life. 

 

Levi was not impressed, nor convinced. Did not believe that everything fixed itself as long as you found that person that marked your skin even before you ready to bear their name. Sighing heavily, he had no choice but to push himself forward through unpacking. Needed to come back to some level of normalcy before beginning his new job on Monday. 

 

* * *

 

Levi walked through the halls of his new workplace, stopping first in the office of one dear friend.

 

“Eyebrows.” 

 

“Good morning to you to, Levi.” The blonde chuckled, no longer offended by his companions odd terms of endearment. 

 

“I’m assuming you and Hange will be inviting yourself over sometime soon.” He mused, more stating rather than questioning. 

 

“We’ll be there for dinner tonight at 7. Hange is planning to leave the lab early.” 

 

“You know she never does.” Was his response as he abruptly left the office without another word,  making way to his new classroom. 

 

The first bell rang, alerting the students that they had seven minutes to make it to their first class of the day. With all that had happened in his life, Levi still could not bring himself to miss the days he once roamed these halls alongside his friends. High school had not been the kindest of years to him, but that did not deter him from choosing this as his profession. 

 

He found it odd that upon walking into his classroom, to find it completely empty. The warning bell had rang, as he had taken his sweet time to make the short route from the principals office to his classroom. 

 

It was not until the final bell rang, did the trickle of students come in. His face that normally held a permanent scowl now had an extremely furrowed brow from irritation. It took nearly ten minutes past the bell for all of his students to arrive and seat themselves. A mixture of curiosity and amusement laced each of their features. 

 

“My name is Levi Ackerman, you will call me Mr. Levi. I am your new math teacher. I do not care for explanations nor excuses but you will never be late to my class again, do I make myself clear?” The cold tone in his voice left no room for discussion, causing the students to all mutter out a“Yes Mr. Levi” in unison. 

 

“I have a certain manner of running my classroom, you will receive respect from me as long as you have earned it; I do not care for laziness but if you are willing to try hard I am willing to help. Lastly, I do not, under _any circumstances_ want to hear you talking about your soulmate, your soulmate mark, anyones soulmate or mark. This is a math class, _not_ one for discussing your personal life.” 

 

He did not stop to ask if they understood, as they sat in silence he knew that they had grasped the concept. 

 

“Now moving on with today’s lessons—“ The voice droned out discussing what they had learned previously and what they had yet to discuss in class. Levi may be apathetic and cold, but he firmly believed in adequate education.

 

Lunch time arrived sooner than Levi anticipated, and being one that never quite felt hunger he found himself hunched over his desk. The previous teacher had been a slob, ungraded papers and those that were graded seemed to have been graded either unfairly or without a care in the world. 

 

He sighed to himself as he realized that all most if not all of his student would need a clean slate in order to even consider passing the course. Glancing at the date on his computer, noting that it was mid February and thus brought forth even more frustration. He tried hard not tot think what these students had been forced to deal with in the previous semester, let alone in the few weeks of this one. 

 

Yet the thought could not leave his mind. With each time the thought circulated with in his mind, he felt the anger growing What fucking idiot would think it would be ok to be this harsh on students, when their work showed clear efforts. Hell, he had been looking through previous lecture notes and even those were far too pathetic to be even used to wipe his own ass.He had been half ready to march to Erwin’s office and chew his ass out for even allowing this type of behavior in a classroom when someone cleared their throat in front of him. 

 

Snapping his gaze forward, he met the teal blue eyes as they focused on him. The boy stood tall, but the subtle twitches of his fingers holding the bag at this shoulder, and a small bite to his lip gave away his actual nervousness. 

 

“Mr. Yeager, what can I do for you today?” 

 

The boy gave him a crooked smile before slowly mumbling out something of a question.

 

“I would hope that by this age you would be able to talk and not mutter shit out through clenched teeth.” He had not intended to let his vulgar mouth slip, but there was something about mumbling that instantly put him on edge. The boy had also not been expectingthat response considering how his eyes widened and he practically shouted his question. 

 

“Our previous teacher allowed us to hang out here for lunch… would that still be ok with you? Mr. Levi.” Tacking on his name as if it were a salute from subordinate to commanding officer and not a natural student-teacher relationship. 

 

“Do as you please, just don’t make this room a pig-sty.” 

 

The boy seemed to accept this as a sign of approval and went on to relay the news to his friends. Levi didn’t mind it, the group was fairly large but seemed to be friendly with each other; loving and caring for one another regardless of their constant bickering. 

 

* * *

That night, he opened his apartment door to guests for the first time. He had missed these two, as the distance between Maria and Shiganshina had not been large but enough to create a subtle change in their relationship. 

 

The door swung open before he could even utter a single word, he was engulfed in a pair of arms with hair in his mouth. 

 

“Leeevvviii. I’ve missed you.” 

 

He said nothing for a moment, allowing himself to be held as he awkwardly returned the gesture. But after 10 seconds he had enough, and yanked hard on her hair. 

 

“Ouch! Somethings just never change… which is why we’ve brought wine!”Cackling maniacally as Erwin strolled in behind her with a case of wine. 

 

“I wasn’t aware of the fact that we are getting smashed on a fucking Monday.” 

 

Her wide grin and his silence were enough of an answer. 

 

Two bottles of wine later, Levi felt pleasantly buzzed. Contributing to the conversation more easily, even it was to interject some comment regarding shit or comparing something to said shit. 

 

“The teacher before is a complete fucking turd straight from Satan’s asshole.”

 

Hange let out a loud boisterous laugh at his analogy, or it could be because she’d also made a nice dent in the amount of wine brought. 

 

“How so?” Erwin asked, still sipping quietly and cautiously. 

 

“His grading was shit, his lecture notes were shit… everything was—“ 

 

“SHIT!!!” Shouted Hange, causing Levi to release a small amused chuckle and quirk of his lips. 

  
She jumped right into some odd explanation of how he was strange and always acting like someone he wasn’t. Although he couldn’t recall if she actually mentioned something about him constantly biting his tongue or if it was the sweet 9% alcohol content filled wine running through his veins.

 

The night progressed and he settled into a state of peace and happiness. He had missed the pair and knew that he had been wrong to not reach out more often.After all, they were his best friends, had been by his side for as long as he could remember. They were the reason that his move worked out without kinks. They understood him, sometimes better than he understood himself and was glad they didn’t bring her up at all during the night. Instead they took to discussing other things.

 

“Hey Levi… remember that time in the 9th grade when—” 

 

“NOPE. Nu-ugh, fuck that shit and fuck you because we ain’t having that conversation right now.” Cutting her off quick, he noticed Erwin opening his mouth and coming to his aid... or so he thought. 

 

“Hange now, he much rather talk about freshmen year in undergrad.” Red faced and inebriated he found himself the source of his friends amusement. Insulting them and bringing out their past indiscretions in defense. The years may have passed, distance between them but god how he had missed them. 

 

When they night came to an end and they took their leave, walking out hand in hand he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry. Maybe, just maybe he would be able to agree that finding life with the person whose inked upon your skin did not have faults. 

 

* * *

 

 

As the week progressed, his life became routine. He would teach his classes everyday, and noticed that his students were more engaged. Some improving greatly from previous work he had seen. The teachers at his school would approach him and speak, and more often than not ended in questions about his soulmate that he did not care to answer. Eventually they bothered not asking or not even talking to him, not that the silence caused him much grief. 

 

At lunch, the same group of students would settle themselves into his classroom. He learned about each one of them during their time spent. Sasha could and would eat everything on sight of given the chance, which is why Connie wold have to reign her in. Reiner, Bertl and Annie seemed to travel in a group that would show up every other day for lunch, and on the days they didn’t show they would be spending their time in the elective martial arts course. Jean and Marco seemed to come in a pair, and quite frequently the latter would be prying Jean and Eren off each other. It seemed no matter the discussion there would always be reason to have an argument that ended in blows, much to Levi’s displeasure. 

 

The final trio was that of Armin, Eren and Mikasa. Armin would be considered his favorite student, if he did have favorites. He excelled in everything and was stellar pupil, giving Levi a sense of pride in his work. Eren, he learned, was loud mouthed and most likely to go through things without thinking them clearly. Easy to anger and stubborn as hell which worked out fine, math would not be considered his strong suit and his stubborn need to excel worked in his favor. Lastly, there was Mikasa, Eren’s adopted sister. From the bits of conversations he caught it became apparent that she liked to be overbearing and caring for him. Constantly after him like his mother would and Eren constantly voiced his complaints about her gestures and that recently they had worsened. 

 

The odd group of students filled a small hole in Levi’s world, bringing laughter and innocence to his cold, quiet life. It was oddly relaxing to have them in his classroom every day, even if they just shared spaced. 

 

This change had been good, or so Levi told himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off.. if you read any of my other fics.. I am so sorry for not updating. Finding inspiration has been hard as I've currently been going through some really big life changes. :/ 
> 
> But I will survive! Onward we go..
> 
> Secondly.. I will update tags as I go so pay attention as I update because I do not want to catch anyone off guard. 
> 
> Sooo can you all guess where this is going!??! Huh!? Can you!?!?! lol 
> 
> Seriously though, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who read the previous chapter and even went as far as to comment/kudo/bookmark when it was such a short chapter. 
> 
> I do have [tumblr](http://themartiny18.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come find me.. shoot the shit with me! Or just you know... say hi or what not. 
> 
> Until next time my lovelies..!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi could not recall exactly when the government meddled its way into their daily lives, he only knew that it happened so silently and slowly that no one complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Before the line break, there are brief mentions of kidnapping, human trafficking rings, and other implied stuff. NO SPECIFIC DETAILS. If that is something you can't read you can go ahead and skip to the line break. If you want a summary of what happened come to my tumblr ask box!

The front pages of every newspaper, ads on every channel, social media sites dedicated to the same thing.

 

**_Come into the new era of soulmates_.**

 

It had been unbelievable that Zackly spared no expense when it came to promoting his newest set ideals. Roping in the youth, forcing them to comply with the policy changes revolving soul-mates. 

 

For what cause? To force two individuals together, even when they knew nothing about the other. So many people fought and worked hard in these relationships because they believed they had to, it was their soulmate after all.The media painted the image of the perfect relationship, obscuring the darkness that clouded forced relationships. They never asked simple questions.

 

What about the soulmate names that were common in the world? How could anyone be so sure that the John you met was your John or someone else’s? How did this ‘perfect world’ work out the imperfections of one another?

 

The entire population forgot about the time a decade ago when kidnapping and abductions of teens skyrocketed throughout the country. In the end, it was found that teens with common soulmate names marked onto their skin were kidnapped and sold to those wealthy that could not find their own. The news even spoke that one of the buyers had four women, all with his name on their skin, held unwillingly in his home. The wealthy bought people as if they were everyday objects available for their pleasure, forgetting the simple notion of humanity. 

 

Coincidentally, one week after Zackly’s election the news no longer aired stories that displaying the soulmate mark in a negative light. It was even more troublesome to note that no one seemed to comment or care about the fact that it had happened; pretending that it wasn’t ever a problem. It seemed easier to ignore the elephant in the room than address it. 

 

Now, policies were enacted and changed. From this day forward, anyone of the age of 18 needed to enter a government facility to document their soulmate name. The information would be entered into a database to come up with any matching soulmate names. From then on, the two would meet up at a government sanctioned facility and continue on their _“journey of happiness.”_

 

There were no discussions of the repercussions of not following the new orders, but the tacit knowledge that punishment did exist. 

 

* * *

 

Levi entered the school an hour earlier than usual. It did not bother him as most nights passed in restless sleep. Somehow, the knowledge of having to be at work at 6 am for an important staff meeting put him on edge. From the mumbles and quiet discussions he heard from faculty around campus, meetings did like this do not often happen, if at all. 

 

None-the-less, at 6:00 am he stepped foot into the break room. By this point, all of the available seats had already been taken and no sense in going to his room to grab a student desk to bring. He resolved himself to standing in the back corner of the room, an unobstructed view thanks to the fact that all other had taken a seat.

At the front of the break room, he took notice of his friend and employer. A small bit of concern edged its way forward when he saw Erwin's stiff set shoulders. Their gazes did not linger on one another for longer than a few seconds. Enough time that he noted concern in those eyes, but for what he couldn’t help but wonder. Those calculating eyes continued to roam across the room, surveying the various teachers. He could not shake the thought that things would not go well for him.

Sure enough, mere moments later the door opened and in strolled in none other than Nile Dok. 

They had all been classmates in high school, but to say that they were friends would be a gross exaggeration. Everything about Nile repulsed Levi. His character, his morals, his manner of befriending those who would bring benefit to him and later follow their lead blindly. 

 

With a clear of the throat, Nile began to address the room of teachers. Levi bit in the bitter laugh that threatened to escape; laughing at his lack of foresight. Zackley was so insistent on pushing his agenda gaining entrance into the public schools to promote the idea of soulmate registration shamelessly. 

 

The meeting informed the staff that every week they would hold an hour long assembly to inform the students of the new policy changes. The end goal ensured that all students gained education and the information necessary to seek out soulmate registration on their own. The firm rule set for all the students: attendance was not optional. Levi knew he didn’t miss the pointed look in his direction. 

 

Pursing his lips and lifting an eyebrow in defiance. 

 

Sure enough, once the meeting adjourned Nile approached him. 

 

“Ackerman, it’s been years.” 

 

“You don’t say,” words spoken with a lack of enthusiasm. 

 

“It has come to our attention that you don’t allow your students to discuss soulmates, is this correct?” 

 

The longer he looked at the man, the greater his frustrations. Nile, with his awful goatee, standing before him exuding power over him. The power that he only gained because he was unashamed to kiss ass to reach the top. Levi did not need to wake this early on a Monday to have _this_ discussion, let alone with _this_ person. 

 

“Ahh Nile, what a surprise!” A strong, bold voice broke through the tension. Only those that knew Erwin well were able to grasp the hints of insincerity in those words.Those words did not dissuade Nile as he posed his question the large blond. 

Closing his eyes, breathing in deeply, clenching his fist to retain the anger. Nile never knew when to shut his mouth, and over the years, nothing had changed. 

 

“Ahh..” Erwin spoke as if the realization had just dawned on him. “That would be my doing, my apologies. You see, Levi is a divorced man and to avoid questions regarding his marriage to a non-soulmate I thought it would be best to make that rule.” 

 

The blond tacking a polite smile at the end of his explanation. 

 

Nile stood before them, surveying both men as if he could break through their act. After a few moments, satisfied with the response, he bid them goodbye and went on with his day. 

 

Erwin's next words to Levi would haunt him for the rest of the day:  


_“They are watching.”_

 

* * *

 

 

He owed it to his students to maintain a clear mind and held that full intention. 

 

Halfway through the first period, he realized that although he had the greatest of intentions, he wasn’t teaching up to par. He loathed himself for opting to assign problems from their current section. Told the student’s to work on what they could to ‘assess their understanding of the topic’ and whether any further instruction was required. 

 

A load of horse shit really, but the students would never know that.

 

By the time that lunch time swung around, Levi felt moderately better. He settled behind his desk losing himself in thought. Teaching brought a semblance of peace, a place where the existence of soulmates didn’t matter. Now his sanctuary lay destructed, never would he speak or move without hesitation. In the forefront of his mind, Erwin’s words would replay every day and every moment that he stepped onto those school grounds. 

 

He briefly considered moving once again; the thought of leaving the Hange and Erwin to live alone caused a small ached to nestle deep in his chest. His marriage would never be something that he regretted. He only regretted how accustomed he became to the company of another.

 

He refused to allow his mind to drift towards such negative thoughts so early in the day.He pulled out the teacher’s edition of the class’s textbook searching for his bright red pen to begin grading the day's assignment. 

 

“Mr. Levi?”

 

His head jerked up to see none other than Eren standing before his desk, never hearing the door open nor close announcing anyone’s arrival. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I was wondering if you could help me with some problems from today.”

 

Levi debated informing Eren not to worry but truthfully this material would be covered in detail whenever he would get his head out of his ass. He gestured for Eren to pull up a chair and grabbed the student’s textbook turning to the appropriate page. 

 

In a matter moments the thoughts that clouded his mind cleared. His sole focus became the boy with sea green eyes and intense determination. It became easy from then on to work step by step on each problem. The soothing voice of the young man when he verbally repeated Levi’s instructions, even the small little blurbs of excitement when he understood a question correctly. 

 

Fifteen minutes before the bell rang, Levi decided that he taught Eren enough for the day told the boy to join his friends. Until that moment he failed to notice the silence in his classroom, it seemed the group of friends decided to enjoy lunch somewhere else. 

 

Intrigued by the lack of people he asked Eren about it. The boy shrugged a little, refusing to make eye contact with Levi as he explained. 

 

“I kind of really suck at math, and well my friends thought that since our old teacher left…” Pausing only to run a hand through his hair, creating a messier hairstyle than already existed. “That if we hung around here and got you to like us maybe you would be nicer when I asked for help.” 

 

Levi fought the furrow of eyebrows because in what world did that logic even make sense. They never considered the possibility of annoying him which would cause a greater dilemma in asking for help.

 

“Did your previous teacher not help you?” Quirking an eyebrow because he started to really dislike the man he never met before. 

 

“Mr. Bossard hated me! I would ask for help, and some days he would ‘help me’ but really didn’t try. And all because I couldn’t say his stupid first name right. What kind of a freaking name is Oluo anyways.” The last part of the rant muttered out in a lower voice. 

 

“Oluo?” Heartbeat quickening wishing for the Yeager boy to correct him. Tell him that he never stated that name. 

 

“Yeah, that’s his name.” The boy cocked his head to the side. Levi wondered what expression adorned his face if it matched the total anguish he felt inside. 

 

With a deep breath, he responded, “Interesting.” 

 

Eren understood that his one word indicated the end of the discussion. Leaving Levi to sit at his desk. The moment he heard the door click shut did he allow his hand up to his head, cradling his face as elbows rested on the desk. 

 

It seemed there would be no escaping controlling hand of soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has a [Tumblr](http://themartiny18.tumblr.com)... come visit me :) but if you do!!! my blog is NOT spoiler free. :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading, until next time my lovelies! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learned long ago that this world was cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains mentions of character death and vague allusion to abuse. 
> 
> This chapter is "Eren's POV" and really it's written in both first and third because, well there really is no good reason for it.

Eren considered himself to be a typical teenaged boy; normal being up to debate, because truly what was normal? 

Nothing in his 17 years of life ever went to plan. He knew happiness, had great friends that supported him every step of the way. They brought him joy and reminded him that he was loved by those he cared for deeply. 

Unfortunately, that love could never replace the love of a mother and father. 

Eren turned 12 years old when he learned that a name on your body did not guarantee happiness in your future. The seemingly perfect world they lived in covered up the less favorable portions of it. No one spoke about the fear and irrational possessiveness one could feel about the person who's skin bore your name. They didn’t talk about the abuse that could occur at that mere thought of infidelity. 

All anyone talked about was the greatness of soulmates. The great idea that you didn’t have to find love, because you would know who you were meant to love. 

As if forgetting that love came in different forms. As if forgetting that just because you forced yourself to be a with a person did not necessarily mean that love would be at your doorstep. 

He learned, hell they were all taught the simple plan of life. Go to school, turn 18, find your soulmate, marry and live together, be happy. It didn’t matter what career you chose, or if you never chose any. Nothing mattered so long that you fit the predetermined plan. 

 

When he came home that day, five years ago, he decided to never follow the plan. 

At 12 years old, most seventh graders are happy and carefree. They come home, do some homework, watch tv and play games. Instead, at 12 years old he came back to cop cars surrounding his house.

No one looked him in the eye, refused his entry into his home awaiting a social worker to arrive.

Twenty minutes later, the Ackermans who lived a street away showed up by his side. He vaguely recalls hearing Mikasa’s mother breaking the news to him. Eren only remembers the feeling so sad that it hurt him physically. His chest tightened, a lump in his throat that didn’t let him breath when all he wanted was to take in the air around him. The tears that gathered in his eyes and fell of their will when the ugliest of sounds tore from his throat.

His father, the man that, ‘loved his mother unconditionally,’ as they were taught, had gone made from paranoia. Eren saw it once or twice when his father spoke up loudly against his mother questioning her whereabouts. He always brushed it off, said it was adult things he didn’t understand but would later. Even then, that look of fear in his mom’s eyes was not feigned. She stayed by his side because it was the right thing to do. It’s what everyone else did, and therefore she would as well. 

If anyone knew exactly what happened that day, they did not tell him. All he knew was that he now stood outside his family home an orphan, only to be taken in by the Ackermans later. 

The news never spoke of the murder that happened in the city of Shiganshina; it was as if Carla and Grisha Yeager never existed. He later learned that his parents' death coincided with the year that Zackley was elected into power. Zackley ensured that no one would ever taint the name of soulmates, nor challenge our method of living. His parents' death were swept under a rug along with thousands of other infractions that occurred throughout the year, all so that the rest of the world could live in perfect ignorance 

Even when he did not know all of which Zackley did, Eren did know one thing;  no good came from following soulmates blindly. 

 

* * *

  

Senior took a turn for the better, the last semester especially. Usually, I assumed that every school year would involve the same struggle of classes and frustrations of knowing that my 18th birthday inched closer. 

Math was never a strong suit, something about numbers and letters along with rules for solving that just wouldn’t instantly click in my head. For my final year, I wasn’t required to register for pre-calculus. My previous math teacher and even my friends suggested that I take a statistics class instead, that maybe I wouldn’t find the workload as difficult.

Out of spite, and a middle finger to Mrs. Brezenka I chose to be stubborn and sign up for pre-calc. The first math teacher for my pre-calculus class, Mr. Bossard, was a pain in my ass. From the beginning, he decided to hate me for whatever reason, and never gave me a chance to succeed. Even when I went for help, out of my way during my own free time, he would scoff at me and pretend to be better.The first semester I passed due to sheer luck and determination, that 60 never looked better on a report card before.

This semester was a whole new story. 

Then Mr. Levi came along, who taught. He took the time going through the weekly lessons as well as asking us questions throughout the hour of learning to ensure that we were all on the right track for knowledge. 

He gained a lot of respect from me, especially considering how easily he gave in to helping tutor me when I struggled a bit more. The thing I loved the most about his class, was that it was just school and nothing more. We didn’t stop and share stories of the most recent couple that found a soulmate; there were no announcements about the weekly meetings we had to attend. For one hour of my day in school, I learned just math and nothing more. I never realized how suffocating our world could be until I sat in a moment of freedom.

The gang decided that if we became friends with Mr. Levi, he would be less likely to decline my request for tutoring. Except no one listened when I argued that if he merely accepted because he liked us, that would be favoritism. According to Mikasa, as long as I learned the material well enough to pass it didn’t really matter. 

Over the span of two months since his arrival, things changed. 

The first tutoring session between Levi and I was awkward and strained. I couldn’t help but be completely aware of exactly how close he was to me. It also didn’t escape my attention they way he froze at the mention of my previous teacher, nor did I miss the faint tan line that settled around his left ring finger. I chose not to say anymore and continue with my task, I wasn’t a complete idiot, and I could tell that whatever caused him to freeze was not up for discussion at school, let alone with a student.

Now, our conversations flow smoothly. It all started weeks ago when I asked Levi about his weekend before I knew it, we were just talking about anything and everything. He would share some information from his time in high school, so I learned that him, Principal Erwin and another person all attended together. 

I managed to learn his favorite food, drink, even pick up on the small little quirks of his; like the way he thrums his fingers across his desk when he gets stuck in an explanation. I now know Levi's a December baby whereas he knows my exact birthday. Although he and I differed in age, he treated me as an equal. Levi never once belittled me during his time as our teacher, instead used my mistakes as opportunities to teach me. He valued my opinion on topics of interest, even on current events. He valued me as a person, not as Eren, the poor orphan boy. 

My friends were more hesitant in regards to my new found friendship with the teacher. They didn't understand why I would go out of my way to speak to him, and I don't think they would ever know. They could never grasp the concept of falling for someone because of who they are as a person and not as a name. 

At first, it had scared me to say it, to admit that I had fallen head over heels with a man far from my reach. But once I chose, to be honest with myself, I knew it wasn't a lie. Levi was the kind of man that I wanted by my side. I never felt supported or cared for like this, and I dreaded the day it would come to an end. Oh, how I longed for the man not to care, to choose me over a name on his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will keep varying in length and I do apologize. I also know that not a lot happens but trust me that at the same time a lot does... I also posted it as a b-day present to myself. lol!
> 
> I'm actually a little side about the lack of government intervention, but I feel like It wouldn't really fit if I tried to force it. 
> 
> My goal is to complete this before August 8... so hopefully that happens. I have chapter 5 half written, along with chapter 8 (which actually i started off with the beginning and worked my way backwards)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> You can come visit my [Tumblr](http://themartiny18.tumblr.com) if you ever want to chat, or just look at the weird shit I post.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are changing, but change never implies that it is for the better.

In cities across the world, small mom and pop shops were being bought out. In its place government offices were built, small locations meant to expedite the soulmate process. The purpose of it all? To arrive the day of your eighteenth birthday in which they would take a picture of your soulmate mark afterward the gather a few details as in your date of birth, name and where you currently lived.  


 

The government advertised the new describing it as _the ideal way to get in touch with your soulmate._ People loved the idea, hearing the horror stories of those who struggled for years in finding their partner or even worse, never finding them. Once again, everyone became blinded by the hope of having their fairytale ending in life. They wanted nothing more than to find _the one_ and live happily ever after, as had always been promised. 

 

The day of your eighteenth birthday they would search the new databases for any matches, and scheduled government funded meet ups to ensure that you got life started with your soulmate. The exceptions, of course, occurred if you had already met your soulmate and could provide proof that you have met them and planned to continue to do so. 

 

The most eventful of news, which was ignored, was the disappearance of one news anchor that was by far one of the most familiar of faces. Her name was Rico Brzenska, and she was the late night host for Shiganshina News Now. Levi regularly enjoyed watching her segment, being that she displayed little to no facial expressions but apparently felt passionate about specific causes. He was watching one night, grading the math exams for his students and waiting for the mindless commercials about the new soulmate shops to pass. What he didn't expect is for Rico's voice to cut through the commercials, where she voiced her complaint about excessive advertising and the push to enforce the younger generation to show at each shop. 

 

The second he heard her comments, his head snapped up and focused intently on the screen. Waiting to hear if the next segment of her show would involve a critique of the proposed law. 

 

That never happened, the show followed as usual with Rico's comments towards one of the latest celebrity scandals. No acknowledgment was ever bad, leaving Levi with the distinct feeling that her broadcasted comments were not intended for public ears.

 

Two days later, the new law passed, nicknamed "Find Love Fast." It was expedited through the appropriate government channels and therefore made big news for what it meant to the soulmate community. Levi had attended yet another pre-school meeting to discuss the implications of the new law. 

 

Students were to be encouraged to immediately show at one of the many convenient soulmate shops to register themselves and their`soulmate marks. If needed, schools would also be allowed to give students the day off for said student to make the appropriate plans to met up with their destined one if a meeting had yet occurred. 24 hours after meeting their soulmate; each soulmate should arrive in the office to share their plans for the future. 

 

Everyone seemed excited with the news, with the extreme 'concern' and 'interest' that the government held in our youth's future. Levi appeared to be the only one wary of the helping hand that helped far too much. Where was the freedom in going slow, in taking the time to decide what exactly that future entailed? Hell, why weren't you even allowed the time to get to know your other half before being forced to make life altering decisions. 

 

But Levi knew better than to express his thoughts. 

 

He watched his evening show diligently, waiting for the appearance of the snarky anchor, yet it never came. The show listings were gone and any evidence that she once had a show removed from that TV network. No other news stations noticed her disappearance, and if they did, well they sure were quiet about what happened. 

 

Levi’s paranoia grew with every day, ensuring that he showed up every day to school early and taught to his highest standards. He enforced his no soulmate talk while in class and removed himself from any conversations regarding the topic when possible. 

 

At home, he began to search his house every day for anything that implied he was being watched. It wasn’t until he searched the back of his landline, popping the battery out of place that he noticed the small bug sitting there. He knew then that his paranoia was with reason, and that he was a risk to the soulmate plan.

 

Coming to Shiganshina was meant to be his haven, but turned out to be his hell.

 

* * *

 

The sight that awaited Levi that Thursday was unlike others. Over the month of time, he had made it a habit of requesting that the janitor unlock his door early morning. He had nothing of value in the classroom and knew that some students felt comfortable spending their time in his room. Unfortunately, that did not explain why he walked in to find Eren cowering in his seat being yelled at by one Mikasa Ackerman and surrounded by friends. From the short time that he stood at that door, he realized that half the friends were attempting to calm Mikasa and the other half encouraging her scolding.

 

He would not be the one to interfere in family matters, and with Eren’s sudden absence yesterday he figured he knew why. That was until he heard—

 

“How _fucking_ stupid can you be!? You don’t get to choose your soulmate and you sure as hell don’t get to pull that stunt.” Mikasa’s face, red with anger as she continued to berate and belittle the boy. 

 

He cleared his throat, voice coming out in a threatening manner. “Miss Ackerman, need I remind you of the one rule of my classroom. I suggest you control yourself or leave my room.”

 

She turned his gaze at him, and he knew that no good would come from this moment. He would not break his resolve, 28 goddamn years, and most recently his wife left over fucking soulmates. He needed to be in a place where an inked name on your body did not define who you are. 

 

“So be it.” She spit the words out before stalking out of his classroom, the rest of the gang following behind leaving the boy on his own.He followed behind them, closing the door and locking it in place before stalking towards the kid. 

 

Eren made no move to acknowledge him as he moved closer, did not even flinch as Levi straddled the chair in front of him to sit face-to-face. Annoyed with the childish behavior, he flicked the boy on the head and noticed that those blue-green eyes show no hints of remorse but instead annoyance, frustration and most of all anger. 

 

“What’d you do, lil' shit?” He felt himself cocking eyebrow intending to prove that the conversation would not be avoided.

 

Wordlessly, the boy before him sits back to remove his sweatshirt. Says nothing as he continues undressing and removing his black long shirt tee. Levi did not have time to question why the boy was dressed for winter, did not have a chance to appreciate the slim, defined figure before him. His eyes were automatically zeroing in at the quarter sleeve that beautifully decorated Eren’s left bicep. 

 

“You covered the fucking name?” Levi asked, voice losing all composure, brows furrowing as he realized the implications of the tattoo. He received only a nod in response. 

 

“How much?” The man was not stupid, knew that most people with a tattoo gun would be unwilling to cover a soulmate tattoo. It would be easier to get it done in some back alley with a handmade gun and ink, and Levi prayed that the boy before him had been smarter than doing so. Hell, even then the back alley thugs would not go within ten feet of a soulmate name. So how exactly had he done it?

 

“More than I could afford, but worth not having to see that name every day.” He muttered out, voice strong and steady.Levi noticed how the boy started to squirm under his stare, unsure of how he would react to the news. 

 

“Get dressed. We’ll finish this shit later.” That had been the end of the conversation as he stood forward and unlocked the door. Preparing himself for the rest of the day and ensuring that his lessons plans were all in place. Levi considered himself to be an honest man, one that put others before himself, constantly sacrificing this or that. Not this time; this time, he would be a selfish man, chose his happiness instead of others. 

 

He allowed himself to feel the joy of knowing that maybe, just maybe the boy could be his. Anything was possible to know that he learned Eren did not want to be with the name on his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on my Tumblr: themartiny18.tumblr.com
> 
> We can chat through the ask box, or you know just chat through the chat system. 
> 
> Until next time my lovelies! 
> 
> P.S. For the next chapters I really really need you to READ THE BEGGINING NOTES when I update.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.. I guess there's no warning for this chapter after all.. I don't know what the hell I'm writing anymore because this took its own train of thought.
> 
> Also.. we switch through POV so I apologize but it felt weird keeping it in just one POV.

That afternoon, as he drove home from Sina High he felt his palms begin to sweat. He thought he knew what it meant to be nervous, he had never been more wrong. 

 

During the day he managed to discreetly give his address and information to Eren so that they could meet at his place and talk more about the consequences of his actions. Levi learned to not trust any place that was not his own home. 

 

The paranoia of Zackly watching him grew over time, and now he regularly checked his apartment for anyway that they could watch over him. Of course, his paranoia was not without reason, once he managed to find a small wired device inserted underneath the batteries of his remote. He felt confident though, that he searched often enough to know that no one would be listening to his conversation.

 

When he arrived at his complex, he completed his routine as he normally did. Parked in the same spot, traveling towards the mailboxes to check his mailbox and continue onto his apartment. Wary that if he was being watched someone would note the small minor differences in his day. 

 

Opening his apartment door led for a strange sensation to flow through Levi’s body. He never expected to have someone waiting at home for him, and on some level, he understood that this was not returning home to a loved one after a long day. 

 

Yet that didn’t matter, because there was Eren, seemingly at home, seated on his couch and watching the news. 

* * *

Levi couldn’t believe what Eren told him. He listened to the story of his parents, how he refused to believe that soulmates were the best things that could happen to an individual. Not many agreed with Levi, that soulmates were to blame for all the wrong that occurred in the world. Yet, the boy that won his heart sat before him with the most open of expressions on his face. Eren seemed to be waiting for something, the anger or hate to come from Levi or even the disappointment.

 

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he spoke through actions, standing up and holding the boy in his arms. With a shudder, Eren relaxed slowly into the embrace. Unsure of how much time had passed, but it didn’t matter to Levi. Understanding what it feels to hold all those fears and tensions for years and being able to relax alongside someone trustworthy. If Eren needed his comfort, Levi would give all there was to give. 

 

He felt Eren pull back, and reluctantly Levi loosened his embrace. Eren had spent so much time with his head tucked in the crook of Levi’s shoulder that feeling him gone felt like a piece of him had gone missing. 

 

So lost within his thoughts, he did realize that Eren bent his head forward once again to capture Levi’s lips in a sweet simple kiss. A kiss that eased his eyes closed, head tipping back and body speaking all his emotions and feelings. 

* * *

He laid Levi down, with love. Allowed his lips and fingers to trace every curve, every dimple of the man’s body. Committing it all to memory as he had always wished to do so. For so long he pined for a man that he had believed would be far from his touch. But there they lay upon a rickety bed within a cabin room miles away from Shiganshina; nothing could stop them now. He rolled Levi over, wanted to give every inch of his body this same amount of care and love.

 

As he kissed his way down Levi’s spine he stopped, frozen with realization. Felt the tears falling faster than he could stop them, landing onto the dimples of Levi’s back. He felt the body below him turn instantly, cupping his face with soft gentle hands. Willing those vivid green eyes to look up at him and explains the sudden change of emotion. 

 

“You’re free.” The words tumbled out between shaking sobs. But Eren knew that Levi did not understand what he meant by those words. 

 

“There’s not a name… You’re free.”

 

At that moment, Levi understood. Realized that Eren had been looking for the name, waiting to touch the raised ink with nimble fingers. It would never happen. When Levi awoke on the day of his 18th birthday, he found that he had no one waiting for him in that world. Thought maybe he did not deserve a soulmate, or even then fate could be so cruel to have taken them before their time. For years he hated seeing blank free skin, hated knowing that he would have to live alone for eternity. 

 

Petra had been temporary, proof cementing the fact that without a name no one would love him. 

 

Yet there he lay beneath a boy that loved him before he knew he could have him. A boy that had gone through hell just to be where they were at that moment. Leaning up and capturing those chapped lips with a simple kiss, conveying all the love he had for the other. 

 

“No, Eren. We’re free.”

 

The moment ended with them lying side my side. Inside, beneath blankets and legs intertwined. They did not mind the time spent in bed as they continued pressing lazy kisses upon one another. As the sunset, fingers grasped skin tighter, kisses became more forceful, two bodies moving closer to one another. With a gasp of Eren’s name, the feeling of euphoria rushing through his body, Levi realized that there was nowhere else he would rather be.


End file.
